Royal Family
by ATHPluver
Summary: When a king and queen go out for a few months, Fionna is assigned to watch their one-year old prince. She cannot let him cry or else he will lose his royal lineage. All seems to be going well until he becomes fussy. Marshall Lee comes into the picture and ends up helping Fionna out. Will they manage to care for the child? Will they find a spark between themselves? Fiolee. No flames


**Kay guys, one of my really good friends pitched this idea of the story to me so I can't take all the credit. But she gave me an amazing image in my head when she told me and I knew I had to write it. She's super excited (I hope) to have this online and I trust you guys will like it too.**

**Don't worry! It won't take away from Adventure Time with Fionna and Charlie or Love Like This. My older stories never get completed because nobody reads them. But you guys actually care so… yeah :3**

**I won't take too many song requests like my other stories but I will take line ideas. Songs must be written by you- not a pop star or a band- **_**you**_**. Lines can be sent to me by inbox. Say you want Marshall Lee to go: "Fionna, that's so stupid." I would make it look like: "(!)Fionna, that's so stupid.(!)" and the exclamation marks indicate that it was a line given. I always thank whoever requested it in my beginning author's notes.**

**Without further ado, I would like to introduce to you: Royal Family.**

**For- Raven.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The morning was slow and steady as the two heroines rose from their slumber and mulled around their treehouse, getting ready for the day. Cake, the sassy feline, was stretching her claws as she went down to the kitchen to make some bacon pancakes for breakfast. Fionna, the brave human girl, was leaning her head against the shower wall, not quite ready to wake up as the water cascaded down upon her curvy figure. Only when Cake shouted that breakfast was ready, Fionna perked up, finished her shower, changed, and rushed downstairs, pulling on her socks as she went.

"When is that meeting with Gumball today?" Fionna asked as she plopped down at their kitchen table.

Cake slid the meal in front of her sister. "This afternoon. Did he give _any_ detail?"

Fionna shook her head. "No… all he said was that it was really important." She mumbled something and poked her pancake with her fork. "I hate it when he's so vague."

"You know how he gets," Cake voiced in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's better we don't worry about it until we get there."

"Yeah…" Fionna agreed silently, dousing her breakfast in syrup.

The two of them ate in silence, their focus on their food. After breakfast, the two of them called BMO over for a round of Guardians of Sunshine until their meeting with Gumball came around. Fionna grabbed her bag and they headed out around noon, ready to see what the Candy Prince had in store for them.

It had been such a long time since Gumball called them in for a mission. Before, Fionna would just do her own thing. She was a fourteen year old girl who had too much energy. Now that she was seventeen, she had mellowed out but definitely still had that thirst for adventure in her blood. Her missions became more dangerous now that she could handle them and her sister became pesky, watching over Fionna so she wouldn't hurt herself. It got annoying sometimes but the human girl never mentioned it because she knew Cake was just doing her job.

There was also the matter of boys. Now that Fionna was maturing, growing into her body, it made Cake a little more paranoid than usual. The cat would constantly glare at any prince who tried to talk to Fionna until the situation got really uncomfortable and the boy made an excuse to leave the area. Fionna would then glare at Cake before walking away, scoffing with disbelief.

Cake was Cake. Overprotective but her heart was always in a good place.

The two girls reached the towering Candy Kingdom, sugary sweets dancing around them as they crunched their way through the graham cracker streets and stepped over the gummy sidewalk. They approached the humungous castle that stood dead center of the kingdom, where Prince Gumball lived and studied, spending a majority of his time in his laboratory baking mysterious concoctions that could make someone fly after they ate a crumble or breathe fire after they took a bite out of a cookie. Fionna used to be his test subject but… after an incident a year ago when she tried a cake and it made her legs wobble around until she fell down a flight of stairs, she decided it was best not to try anything Gumball baked in his lab.

They were led upstairs by Peppermint Maid to Gumball's sleeping chamber. Gumball was at his desk, writing down a few things in his notebook and his gummy hair was singed, showing he had just returned from the lab not too long ago. He looked up from his paper and smiled, showing his pearly whites.

"Ah! There you are!" he said, striding over to them. "I was wondering when you girls would show up."

"We're not late are we?" Cake asked.

"No, no," Gumball said with a shake of his head. "Not at all! Come, let us go down to the common room. I'm sure the ones who requested your audience are eager to meet you."

They started to follow Gumball outside.

"Wait, you don't want to see us?" Fionna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well… they asked me to get you guys to show," Gumball explained. "They will give you more detail. Come along now. Not too far."

Fionna and Cake exchanged looks but followed the prince downstairs and into a cosy common room with gumdrops as cushions and the fireplace burning a log of peppermint. Two people were sitting one the couch, their shadows casting onto the other three who had just entered. The couple's complexion was a light green, as if they had been seasick time and time again. Their hair looked like vines had interlaced over their scalps and leaves poked out every so often, sticking from a tangle in the plant. Their clothes, form what they could see, were tattered, almost as if they had been hopping from tree to tree. But on their heads was a sign of royalty, a large crown made of twigs on the male's head and a smaller crown made of flowers on the female's.

Gumball cleared his throat and they turned, their eyes glowing a golden yellow with black slits like jungle cats at night. But instead of being intimidating, they looks ominous, mesmerizing and warm.

"Fionna the Human is here for you," Gumball said softly.

The couple stood, bowing their heads towards her and Fionna bowed back respectfully.

"Thank you for coming," said the man. "We had hoped you would answer our call."

"Fionna, this is the Jungle King and his Queen," Gumball introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you, sire," Fionna said.

The Jungle King smiled, his leaf beard pulling around his face. "I thank you for coming… we have a request we can only entrust in you."

"What's that?" Fionna said.

"You see… in our kingdom, the royal family is pure until their second birthday," the Jungle Queen said, glancing at her husband. "We had a son last year, Ben, who is only one year old and is still pure. He cannot cry until he turns two… if he does, he will lose his royal blood line and he can no longer inherit the throne."

"We've been very good in keeping him in check. However, the annual Garden Con is coming and we missed last year's meeting because Ben was just born," Jungle King explained. "We _must_ go this year to represent our kingdom's culture and we will be gone a very long time."

"Six to seven months," Jungle Queen added.

"Yes, long. And we couldn't possibly bring Ben because all the noise will upset him, causing him to cry," Jungle King pressed. "And we can't let that happen."

"Of course," Cake said, nodding with understanding. "But what do you want Fi to do about it?"

The royal couple glanced at each other and then looked back at the human, hope in their eyes.

"We would like you, Fionna, to watch Ben in our home for the amount of time we're gone," Jungle King said.

"What?" Fionna said, her mouth dropping open a little.

"I know, I know. It's a lot to ask," Jungle King said. "But we can't trust anyone with our son except you. Our entire staff of servants were given a vacation for the dates because we don't want our child to be provoked into crying."

"He's not very fussy," Jungle Queen promised. "And quiet most of the time. We've heard so many good things about you, Fionna, that you were are first choice… our _only_ choice."

"Please? We'll pay you in good measure. What do you like? Gold? Silver? Rubies?" Jungle King offered. "We have plenty of riches buried in the jungle and in our treasure room at home."

"We'll even knight you. Dame Fionna the Human!" Jungle Queen said, her face glowing with excitement like she was imagining the knighting ceremony in her head. "Oh, we'll do anything you want!"

"I…" Fionna was so taken aback by their pleas. She never had to go into the Jungle Kingdom before this. Sure she had passed by and even scavenged around the outskirts but there was never any danger within the border between the Grasslands and their home. She put their situation in familiar ground. Ben was a prince and it was her job to protect and serve the royal families and their princes in the land. From Gumball to LSP, Fionna watched over them and struck down any threat that may come their way. Ben was no different so there wasn't a reason Fionna should say no.

She would just be doing her job.

"Sure," Fionna said. "You don't have to do anything to pay me, really… but knighting would be cool."

Jungle King smiled and clapped his green hands together. "Excellent! We will conduct the knighting first thing when we return. But first, we would like to introduce you to Ben… Ah, dear?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Jungle Queen turned around to reveal a little sling resting on her back. A tiny face poked out of the blankets, green as his parents and his hair light and feathery like new leaves on a tree. He opened his eyes, a brown color unlike his parents, and peered around the room.

"His eyes," Cake said softly.

"That indicates his purity," said Jungle King. "It will drain into our eye color when he turns two."

"I see," Fionna said. "So this is Prince Ben, huh?"

"That's right," Jungle King said, pride in his voice and swelling into his chest. "My little tyke… my son."

"He's very quiet, as you can see," Jungle Queen said.

"Yes, he is," Fionna agreed, poking the baby's nose with her finger. Ben giggled. "I'll be happy to look after him. When do you need me to show?"

"Around seven tonight," Jungle Queen said, turning back around to face her babysitter. "We leave at eight so we'll have time to show you the ropes of our castle."

"Sounds good," Fionna said with a smile. "I'll be there sharply."

They sent her grateful smiles and their faces seemed to relax with reassurance. They thanked her profusely and went on their way, talking in hushed voices and their steps light and jaunty. Gumball nodded at Fionna with approval and returned to the lab, excusing the girls from his common room and thanking them, too. On their way back home, Cake crossed her arms.

"So you're babysitting?" she said.

Fionna shrugged. "I suppose so. Yeah."

"I dunno if I wanna spend six to seven months in someone else's castle," Cake said slowly.

"You don't have to come," Fionna pointed out. "They asked me. Besides, I know you have that dulcimer club meeting coming up and I don't want you to miss that."

Cake smiled. "Thanks, girl. Whoo, I got a _lot_ of things ta do tomorrow, too."

"Oh! That's right, you have the picnic for Mocro's parents, too," Fionna said. "Tell them I say hi."

"I will. Just make sure you pack a bag good for seven months," Cake said. "I'll wash all your stuff and make sure you have all your toiletries-."

"I got it, I got it," Fionna said, waving her off. "I'll do a good job, don't worry."

"I know you will," Cake said. "I worry… about you."

"Cake, I'm seventeen and I can handle myself pretty well, don't you think?" Fionna said.

The feline sighed. "You can. Alright, you better do a good job so I can call you Dame Fionna from now on."

They laughed all the rest of the way home.

Evening came around, the air cooling and the breeze getting stronger. The sky was a brilliant violet color, the stars bursting out of their hiding places and shining down upon the land of Aaa. The moon hung in the sky, its crescent shape giving it the appearance of a smile, two stars twinkling like eyes.

Fionna was walking towards the Jungle Kingdom, her loafers making muffled thumping noises in the grass as she went on her way. The jungle wasn't far. She just had to make a pass through the forest and enter through a clearing, where a huge hollow tree trunk rested. She came to the trunk and brushed away a few vines and she pressed on, her steps echoing against the old wood. Fionna reached the other side and grimaced. The air hit her hard in the face, as if she had just stepped into a sauna. It was humid and wet, clinging to her skin and making her forehead bead up with sweat. Grumbling at the heat, she stomped through the brush, pushing away leaves and vines and branches that were in her way.

She approached a hill side that dipped into a canyon. Fionna peered over it and saw the small jungle village resting at the foot of the hill. And towering over the leaf huts was the castle. It was made of hard stone, vines creeping alongside the walls and the towers. Trees huddled over it, creating a canopy of green and brown and yellow. A water fall was cascading nearby and Jungle people were strolling around town, enjoying themselves. The entire valley was shielded with canopy, only some sunlight dripping in from the tiny cracks in the leaves and branches.

Fionna walked through the village and reached the castle, knocking hard on the wood door. Ten seconds went by before it opened and Jungle King was standing before her, smiling.

"Ah, good!" he sang. "Right on time. Thank you."

"Of course," Fionna said with a respectful bow. "I'm at your service."

"Come in, please," Jungle King said, ushering her into the foyer of their home. "Allow me to give you the tour." Fionna followed him into a common room. The floors were made of bamboo and the walls were stone. The furniture was covered in animal hide and the lights were flames in lanterns, hanging from the ceiling or on the tables, carved of wood. "This is our living room where we tend to guests. That room over there-" He pointed to and archway. "-is Ben's play room. It's close to this room because it's easy to check on him if we have people over."

He led her to the kitchen. The counters were made of marble and everything else was carved with wood. "Feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge," he told her. "Our fire stone oven is excellent for popcorn if you ever feel the craving. This way, now… is the dining room." They entered a door off the side of the kitchen. "We never use it because we usually eat at the counters in the kitchen. Ben has his own little booster seat. Come, come!" They returned to the foyer and went up the stairs.

"Uh… weren't there other rooms?" Fionna asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Yes but most of them are empty. We like to live a humble, simple life but being royalty gives us perks we don't need. If you have any suggestions for using the rooms, don't hesitate to ask. One of them is our dusty throne room where we will be knighting you after it's all said and done," Jungle King explained. "In the back of the castle are the staff rooms but they're all on vacation so it's currently empty." They entered the second floor and he went to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and gestured around the room.

A little wooden crib was parked against the wall. The window was large, light streaming through it and Fionna was shocked to actually see the Grasslands through the glass. The floor was covered in fur and the shelves were stocked with baby toys, the room littered with even more gizmos and gadgets a toddler would love. A changing table was on the opposite side of the crib.

"This is Ben's nursery," Jungle King said. "He's getting a bath from his mother right now so that's why he's not in here. He likes to be in his room the most, however, and is happy just playing with his toys."

Fionna smiled. "Good to know."

"This way." They left Ben's bedroom and entered passed a few archways that lined the halls. One was a library, a game room, another common room, and a door that looked like it belonged to a bathroom. They reached the other end of the hall and entered the master bedroom that belonged to the king and queen.

The bed was huge and Fionna was instantly reminded of her bed at home, covered in fur and animal skins. The rug was a tiger, the mouth gawking open and teeth shining in the light of the lanterns. The walls were a warm, rich brown color and the room smelled like the earth. It was so cozy that it made Fionna's eyes droop.

"As you can see, this is the master bed chamber," Jungle King said. "Everything is neat and washed for your stay. You may use this room for yourself, Fionna."

"I don't know what to say. It's like I'm the one who's being taken care of," Fionna said with a smile.

"We make sure any guest is well treated," said Jungle King. "And you are a special case. We also must thank you for taking care of our son."

"It's my job to protect any prince in the land," Fionna said simply.

"Honey!" called Jungle Queen's voice from downstairs. "The Royal Falcon is waiting!"

"Right! Coming!" Jungle King called back. He turned to Fionna. "Ben should be asleep by now. It's past his bedtime. Thank you, again, Fionna… we really appreciate it."

Fionna placed a hand on her heart. "Of course. Have a nice trip!" She bowed respectfully and Jungle King patted her on the head with kinds before jogging away, grabbing a bag on his way out.

After the sound of flapping wings faded away from outside, Fionna stretched and strode down the hall to check on Ben. Sure enough, he was snoozing in his crib with a tiger stuffed toy in his arms. She smiled and closed the door, reminding herself to check up on him every so often in the night. She went downstairs and explored the play room. It was a large area with little slides, some toy boxes filled to the brim, a changing table for a just in case situation, and a little playhouse in a corner. Ben was a spoiled boy, she thought, but lucky, too. Fionna wondered if Gumball ever got this kind of treatment as a baby. Then again… he was pretty spoiled nowadays.

The first week with Ben was easy, Fionna felt, because he was able to be entertained no matter what toy she gave him. She pushed him down the slide when he climbed up, Ben giggling all the way down onto the fur floor. He wouldn't complain when she tried to feed him and he would be easy to change (although that wasn't Fionna's favorite activity because of the stink). But as her time with him kept going, she found that Ben was getting to be a little fussy. He could speak minimal words like "Baba" (bottle), "Sly" (slide), "Tiga" (his tiger), "Ma" (Mom), "Da" (Dad), and "Oopsie" (meaning he had soiled himself). So it was easy to tell what he wanted. Recently, he had been asking for his parents and Fionna would have to gently explain that they weren't home.

Then she started to worry. He began to get fussy and refused to eat his food. Three times in her second week, she would have to calm him down for he was on the verge of tears. She even had to attach a bird to the side of the master bed just in case. Ben was missing his parents and was starting to refuse Fionna's care.

Which was really, really bad.

**Oh, no! What will Fionna do now! :O Well, you'll just have to find out the next chapter.**

**This idea is really great to me and it will be a shorter story than my other ones. It might be at least fourteen chapters like my **_**Bad Little Boy**_** story.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! It's a lot of Fiolee fluff and cute family moments.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
